brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Who
Princess Who (real name Luxe) is a based on a character The Doctor from Doctor Who series, as she watches the series she became interested of his deeds and his experience and so she decides to dress like him and equip a gun that was stored in TARDIS and then she travels back in time to the american frontier time period and ready to do the job that the doctor does! When she can complete her job successfully she would earn the Time Lord title among the modern days (because she is OP). She is a legendary brawler who helds the laser gun that the doctor uses in the series which emits a green piercing laser that rewinds on all brawlers who are hit by it. Her super can turn back time of the entirety of the battle towards the point time during few seconds ago, regardless dead or alive. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Long) Main Attack Reload: (Very Slow) Utility: Super Range: (Whole Map) Attack: Unorthodox Laser This laser attack is really unorthodox in its own way, capable of rewinding time of the brawlers. This is a medium-long range piercing laser attack which deals moderate damage to all opponents hit by it. The brawlers got hit will have their movement/position gets rewinded for 1 seconds, during the reversal animation that brawler can still take damage and continues to reloads their ammo normally, which allows your teammate to predict their reversal movement for that 1 seconds to land a shot. Any non moving part of the time in the last 1 seconds are included in the 1 seconds movement reversal effect (if brawler not moving). The rewind effect only affects the positioning and not their bullets position and hitpoints and ammo count etc. unlike the super which affects absolutely everything. The laser colour is bright dark green and when its fired the laser would immediately affect the entire range as its a single 8 tile long projectile and travels at the light speed. It also have a short aoe of 0.2 seconds which will hit brawlers who touches the laser fire during its intial fire and its duration due to the laser is a single large projectile. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 8 tiles *Reload time: 1.9 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 700 Super: Time Travel (Rewind time) This ability allows you to rewind the entire battle literally for the base duration of 5 seconds, even after death (including solo showdown and all other modes before the endscreen is displayed so be quick), it like giving your team a second chance. When the super is used, any of the current position of everything will be rewinded at the normal speed for the super duration (with the seconds rewinded indicator shown and players can see the reversal animations) then the battle is time stopped for additional 0.5 seconds to let brawlers to reprepare for the state during the "5 seconds ago" and the battle will resume at this point. This super is also usable when the brawler is dead which then allows the player to make a different move which could have cause the player to survive instead, this is insanely useful in modes like showdown and its much like second chance. Because of this super is so game changing, this super would takes painfully many hits to charge up. This super does not deals damage directly or even indirectly. This super is disadvantageous if your team did lots of damage to the opponents in the last 5-6.25 seconds, and if you perform worse relative to the time if you never used your super then thats also another disadvantage of this super. Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the time travel; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Star Power: Reversal The laser now has the ability to also affect terrains on the map with her main attack (reverse the condition of that tile). Whenever the laser is fired on first tile with a wall or a bush is formerly there, that tile that the laser touches will be restore to the condition of the apt object to its undestroyed state. This is very useful for restoring destroyed walls for your throwers teammates and bushes for your tanks like bulls. The player would have the ability to toggle the stat power on or off by pressing the small button at the bottom right side of the super button while in battle so that the player can avoid restoring unwanted terrain parts. The laser can still pierce opponents until it touches a tile with former wall or bushes there when the player enables the star power. Skins About sherlock skin: She wears the same suit as the what he wears and she uses the magnifying glass (maybe giant to match the size of human scale) as the weapon to reflect light from the sun to damage opponents. Upgrades *Total Disintegrating (attack): The laser attacks has the ability to tear down all incoming attacks. Costs 3 Golden Elixir. P.S. disintegrating was the correct to use not derangement lol. *Slow effect (special): All enemy brawlers have their everything speed becomes 85% as fast as normal when princess who is present in battle (dead or alive unless dead in showdown and goes to end screen) (effect does not stacks) (her and teamamtes does not slowdown). Game timer and crystal drop speed/ball speed (enviroment interaction). remains the same even if both teams has princess who with this upgrade, enemy team crystal countdown is also slowed down in smash and grab. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. This special is a special that slows opponents literally which is quite related to the time theme about this brawler, luckily i did not thought of this till today because this special wouldnt be as interesting as the reversal star power. Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ (her main attack and super and star power complexity will devour you when trying to mastering her) *Range: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Power: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Mobility: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Stamina: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Crowd Control: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Excellent *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Excellent *(solo) Showdown: Great *Heist: Good *Brawl Ball: Great *Boss Fight/Big Game: Decent *Robo Rumble: Good *(duo) Showdown: Good *Boss Fight (2018): Decent *Siege: Good Trivia *Princess Who is based on the Doctor from Doctor Who but the person herself is someone like the doctor in terms of the qualities (eg. having the intelligence of the doctor). That TV show did not existed back then, she traveled back in time to the wild west to brawl with them. **She is just a princess who dressed up as the doctor and experience what the doctor from doctor who is like. 1a **The fact that she uses the laser gun with time reversal abilities and the gun being stored in the TRADIS booth is thought by me. I am not sure actually if the doctor uses a laser gun in the series. **This is not the princess from clash royale who is doing the job, its someone else as stated in the point 1a. **The reason of princess who being concepted is based on the character doctor from doctor who series is because of her main super and star power is time related abilities. *I believe that the balanced duration for the super is 3 seconds. *I felt that this brawler is a game breaking brawler or whose rarity should be higher than legendary but she would be much more fun to play this brawler as a legendary. **This statement is from the Dancer page which i state that the dancer would be more fun to play as an epic. *Spoiler: the brawler hit by the main attack laser will become 1 seconds younger after the effect of the main attack or 2 seconds younger relative to the current time of the battle. * This is the perfect picture that shows that the princess who could looks like these genderswapped characters (she is not one of the person in the image), but her age is below 20. *The star power used to affect all destroyed walls or bushes that the laser touches and thats too much at once. So the star power is nerfed to only affect the nearest tile with wall or bush that are formerly there that the laser touches will be restored (restores 1 tiles per shot), this also gives more control on which tiles the player wants to restore. *Arugh!!! This brawler is so strong for her hitpoints other than the damage and time reversal abilities, so it seems that a massive nerf is coming to her! *'This brawler is created originally not because of the Doctor Who series itself, its inspired from this flash game in one of its ending "The Man Who Owns Time".' *Fun fact: She is a British brawler fyi, since she is based on the doctor who franchise series; she is the same nationality as the characters in the doctor who and the helicopter (hairy pottah) series. *Fun fact: In brawlers perspective: During the duration of the super, the brawlers will not erase their experience while the time is rewinding, instead they will continue to experience while the time reverses and then also experiences the events since after the reversal time, which means that brawlers will know what happened during the timeline of the before the super is casted of that 5+ seconds and also the experience of the time reversal. *The reason why i named her Princess Who is because i want to see a princess based brawler whose role is the doctor in doctor who. *Her favorite food is Carbonara (pasta). *Out of all brawler i have concepted, this is my favorite out of all. Until the day i have concepted a brawler that i favorite more... *Still too OP? then make the brawlers rewind for the duration they touches the laser instead of rewind of 0.5 seconds once touches it. Quotes Start or respawns *"Apple or Android is all cool" *"We are in the stelliferous era right now" *"Lets do a rehearsal dance" - reference to the reversal "dance" that a brawler does a reverse movement when they are hit by the laser *"Let things grow" *"Come at me, Spike!" - When there is a spike in the map Attacking * she dosen't speak when attacking Make a kill *"Hope you will never respawn again" *"Laser overdose" *"HALO" - reference to "Ha LOL" with the pun of a video game HALO 4. *"You act like a tortise" *"The more the merrier" Taking Damage *"Well." *"your'e not welcomed" *"Welp" *"Condemn it" - pun of God damn *"Ouch" Super * she dosen't speak when using the super Killed *"I messed that up!" (except when died on purpose of afk, ugh but it makes sense) *"What an arse..." *"I am pretty sure that coat isin' that large" *"This is why Ohio shaped like a toilet bowl" - It is *"At least i am not overpowered, i guess" See also *another time based brawler, but its noting realated to this article since its star power is time slow (which is same as her purchasable special, and similar as in slowing enemy brawlers) and hers is interactables restoration. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Original Concepts